In accordance with growth of information communication technology and semiconductor technology, various electronic devices are advancing to multimedia devices for providing diverse multimedia services. For example, a portable electronic device can provide various multimedia services such as broadcasting service, wireless Internet service, camera service, and music play service.
The electronic device demands a method for providing various services to satisfy user's needs using an image acquired by an image sensor.